1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge device preferably used in opening and closing various opening and closing members of a small-sized electronic device such as a portable telephone, a portable computer, an electronic notebook or the like relative to a main body of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, this kind of a hinge device is referred to as a tilt hinge and there have been publicly known various constitutions in which various cams and springs are integrated to maintain an opening and closing member at an arbitrary or a predetermined opening angle relative to a main body of a device. However, there poses a problem in any of them that the structure is excessively complicated and fabrication cost is high. In recent years, industrial circles are exposed to rough waves of reduction in cost and also in this kind of technical field of electronic devices, request for small size formation and reduction in cost is very severe.